Happy Birthday, Ryôma kun !
by Julia Rowel
Summary: C’est le 24 décembre. Jour de l’anniversaire de Ryôma. Mais apparemment, tout le monde à Seigaku l’a oublié…


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Prince of Tennis ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter.

**Pairing** : Ryôma x Sakuno

Un petit one-shot spécialement dédié à mon petit o'chibi !

Joyeux Anniversaire, Ryôma !!!

**Happy Birthday, Ryôma-kun !!**

24 Décembre. En allant vers les courts de Seigaku, Ryôma soupira. L'année était passée si vite ! Il avait de la peine à y croire. Et c'était déjà son anniversaire. Il se demanda vaguement si les regulars allaient le lui souhaiter… Non pas qu'il y tienne, mais Momo-senpai lui en avait parlé il y'a quelques jours. Enfin bon. En entrant dans la cour du collège, il leva les yeux vers la pendule. Il était en retard. Il fallait être Tezuka-buchô pour avoir l'idée de mettre un entraînement pile aujourd'hui ! Et réservé aux regulars… (bon si on excepte le trio des ichinen qui était également venu, comme d'habitude)

Il se changea rapidement. Tout le monde était déjà sur le terrain. Et comme il était en retard…

« Echizen. 20 tours de terrain. »

Tandis que Ryômas'exécutait, Momoshiro et Kikumaru conversait à voix basse. En lançant des regards en coin a leur o'chibi… qui n'y pris pas garde. Mais au fur et à mesure de l'entraînement, Ryôma se rendit compte que quelque chose était vraiment bizarre. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde se parlaient comme ça en chuchotant, et en le regardant bizarrement ? Et bien sûr, dès qu'il s'approchait, les bavardages cessaient brusquement. Tous ces mystères commençaient à l'exaspérer. Mais comme d'habitude, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Et dire qu'en plus, tout les regulars avait complètement oublié son anniversaire !

Malgré ces quelques désagréments, l'entraînement se passa très vite. A la fin, chacun fut ravi de retrouver la douce chaleur des vestiaires.

« Ahh… » fit Eiji, collé à un radiateur. « Quelle idée de s'entraîner par un froid pareil ! »

« Il faut être près pour le prochain tournoi. » lui répondit gentiment son partenaire de double.

« Oui, mais… »

Et les discussions continuaient. Chacun parlaient de tout et de rien. Ryôma trouvait ça de plus en plus suspect. Où étaient passées les discussions mystérieuses d'il y a quelques minutes ?

« A plus tard ! »

Ryôma sortit le premier du vestiaire. Plutôt étonnant, d'ailleurs, considérant le fait qu'il était rarement le plus en avance.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui et que ses pas se furent éloignés, les regulars poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

« Il va falloir nous dépêcher pour finir de tous préparer ! » lança joyeusement Momo.

Tout était prévu, au moindre détail près…

Ryôma s'éloignait sur le chemin vers sa maison lorsqu'il entendit des voix l'appeler. Il se retourna. Le trio habituel, accompagné de Tomoka et de Sakuno. Comme toujours. Il soupira. Bien sûr, ils se mirent à blablater autour de lui. A un tel point que Ryôma ne fit plus attention au chemin qu'il empruntait, légèrement assommé par tous ces bavardages. Tous ses compagnons le devancèrent, excepté Sakuno. Et quelques secondes après, le petit joueur se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait juste devant le restaurant tenu par le père de Kawamura. Il ouvrit la porte.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, RYOMA !!! »

A l'intérieur, tous était soigneusement décoré, avec des banderoles, des ballons, et tout ce qui constitue la magie d'un anniversaire. Tout le monde était présent, des trois ichinen à leur capitaine. Quelle belle surprise ! Sur le coup, Ryôma ferma la porte.

« Ryôma-kun ! » fit Sakuno.

« Holà, viens par là, toi ! »

Rouvrant la porte, Momo et Eiji prirent Echizen et le forcèrent à rentrer. Ils l'installèrent à la place du milieu, pour qu'il soit bien en vue de tout le monde.

« Après tout, c'est toi qui est à la fête, aujourd'hui ! »

Ils lui amenèrent le gâteau. Une superbe pièce montée, avec tout ce qu'il aimait.

« Te voilà plus vieux d'une année, Echizen ! »

« Ca fait quel effet ? »

« Rien de spécial »

Malgré son apparente indifférente, Ryôma était vraiment touché par le geste de ses senpais. Et lui qui avait cru qu'ils avaient complètement oublié !! Il souffla les bougies, et n'en laissa aucune allumée. Il ne regrettait pas son année, et la suivante s'annonçait aussi prometteuse !

Bien sûr, une montagne de cadeaux l'attendait. Personne n'avait oublié, et chacun voulait le lui donner en premier. Momoshiro le taquina :

« Tu as eu la bonne idée de naître la veille de Noël, comme ça on a qu'un seul cadeau à t'offrir !! »

Tout le monde riait, s'amusait. Mais dans tout ce tumulte, Sakuno n'arrivait pas à donner son cadeau à Ryôma. Elle était bien trop timide…

La fête battait son plein, lorsque soudain, quelqu'un annonça :

« Regardez, il neige !! »

Les premiers flocons de neige commençaient en effet à tomber. Tout le monde sortit.

« Waah… »

Tout était si féerique… Le premier petit flocon chuta lentement, et se posa doucement dans les mains tendues de Sakuno. Ryôma la considéra en silence, la faisant rougir. L'acrobate, lui, en profita pour la pousser.

« Ah ! »

Elle atterrit droit dans les bras de Ryôma qui, glissant dans la neige, tomba par terre, Sakuno toujours sur lui. Tout le monde éclata de rire. Sakuno rougit violemment et se releva maladroitement. De son côté, Echizen, enlevant la neige accrochée à ses vêtements, dit d'une voix irritée :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Eiji-senpai ?! »

« Sois jeune, o'chibi ! »

« Eh ?! »

Dans la gaieté générale, tout le monde rentra joyeusement se réchauffer à l'intérieur. Et la fête continua heureusement. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et quand vint le moment pour tous de se séparer…

« A plus ! »

« Joyeux Noël ! »

« Passez tous de bonnes fêtes ! Et un bon anniversaire pour toi, Ryôma ! »

Ryôma sourit, et dit simplement :

« Merci pour tout, senpai-tachi. »

Puis chacun s'en alla de son côté. Ryôma était enfin tout seul. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Sakuno alla le voir et, les joues rougies, lui tendit son paquet :

« Ano… Bon anniversaire, Ryôma-kun… »

« Ah… Thank you. »

Légèrement distrait, Ryôma prit le paquet et l'ouvrit. Mais à la vue de ce qui était à l'intérieur, un doux sourire éclaira son visage.

« Eh… Kawai… »

**Fin**


End file.
